


Sick blues

by Skaiaa



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Multi, Sick Fic, i almost forgot the antistache tag and i felt anti watching me from beyond the screen, it's dantistache did you really expect anything else?, rated T for language and sexual humor, sorry glitchy boi ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaiaa/pseuds/Skaiaa
Summary: Anti and Dark wake up sick, Wilford is not sick, since he was the culprit who made them sick in the first place. Short, sweet, and to the point.





	Sick blues

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Tumblr, but forgot to post it here
> 
> W H O O P S I E S

Tired baby blues opened as sunlight had just begun filtering through dark curtains, coating the velvet finish, and masking the floor in the winter light. The owner of said baby blues smiled slightly before closing his eyes again, only disturbed by the sound of the sheets beside him shuffling before relaxing and leaning into the warm touch of the body to his left, nuzzling into the warmth and willing himself to go back to sleep.

Big mistake.

When his eyes opened again, it was now way too bright, his nose was stuffy, and he literally had the WORST headache he had had in his life.

 

Shooting up in bed, which he regretted almost immediately, the virus glitched around as he fumbled to untangle himself from the sheets and lunged across the room, slamming the door to the bathroom shut before getting violently ill.

There was footsteps and a knock of the door, and Anti knew he wasn’t the only one affected when Dark’s gruff voice was even deeper, laced with sleep, and sickness.

“Anti, baby?”

“Let me diiiiiiiiiie,” the glitch whined as he clung to the toilet.

A similar sounding voice to Dark was heard and the bathroom door open, a man with pink hair walking in and laying some ginger ale next to his boyfriend.

“Try not to spill it.”

The glitch frowned and wiped his mouth before drinking some of the ginger ale, holding his stomach and making pathetic faux sobbing noises.

Dark knelt by him, petting his hair and whispering it was going to be okay.

Wilford was…Surprisingly unaffected.

“So, you two are sick?”

“Seems so,” the Demon said simply, right in the Irish Virus’ ear.

Anti shivered, whining as he rested his head on his arms.

“You and that damn…Deep…Voice…”

Dark blinked and Wilford laughed.

“If I wasn’t dying, I’d fuck you, right now.”

“Fucking in the bathroom? Classy, gent,” the pinkstached man teased and Anti glared at him.

“How the fuck are you not sick too?”

“I’m rather curious about that as well,” Dark hummed, tilting his head to look at where his other boyfriend was brushing his teeth.

“Oh, that’s simple, I was sick before, and you broke my fever.”

The two on the bathroom floor froze.

“You-”

“You were sick?”

“And ye didn’t fockin’ tell us?!”

Wilford yelped when the cup of ginger ale was tossed at him.

“Anti!”

“I’ve got shite ta do, ya fock!”

Dark chuckled slightly before coughing into his fist, frowning.

“And you got Darky sick too!”

“It’s a cold, you’ll live. You two are such babies, I swear,” the journalist said with a roll of his eyes, spitting out the residue of the toothpaste in his mouth before rinsing it and turning off the water. “How do you think I dealt with it without you two knowing, eh?”

Anti pouted.

“Aww, baby boy, there’s no need to pout.”

“Yer not allowed ta call me baby boy when yer bein’ a dick.”

“So only when you’re riding said dick? Got it.”

Dark muffled his laugh in Anti’s shoulder and the glitch elbowed him, causing him to wheeze and smack his shoulder.

“Don’t hit me.”

“Daaaaaark, our boyfriend is being rude!”

“And?”

“You two are literally the worst.”

The Iplier Egos mimicked the same smile and Anti facepalmed.

“Don’t fuckin’ take that as a compliment.”

*  
After tucking Anti back into the bed, and Dark refusing to stay in said bed as well, the two Ipliers left the room. As soon as the door was shut, the demon glared, eyes cold, face taut.

“You didn’t know you were sick?”

“Well, yeah, I mean, I felt stuffy, but I thought a head cold, not an actual, I’m sniffly and sneezing cold.”

“Wilford.”

“What? I didn’t know.”

“How long were you sick?”

“About a week?”

“A week and you never once went to Dr. Iplier?”

“No, I just took medicine and went about my life.”

“…When did you notice you were sick?”

“Hmmm, I’d say within the first few days.”

“And you still were intimate with Anti and I?”

“Yes.”

“….”

WIlford smiled cheekily.

“You are such a pain,” Dark groaned, dragging a hand down his face.

The two walked down the hall, conversing, although Dark seemed out of it, actually bumping the wall before straightening up a bit.

“What about you?”

“What?”

Dark looked back up, confused.

“You’re obviously sick as well, but you’re up and moving, instead of sleeping it off, like you’re making our boyfriend do.”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“I’m not as sick as he is.”

“Dark, you sound like a demon from hell with how scratchy your throat is, you’re swaying on your feet, and you keep coughing. You’re sick.”

“I’m fine.”

“I could push you over and you wouldn’t know how to respond until you’re on the floor.”

“That’s not-”

Dark was suddenly shoved, landing on the floor.

“True…”

Wilford just raised a brow, setting his hands on his hips.

“Go to sleep.”

“I’m not tired.”

“Then just fuck around on your phone.”

“But-”

“I will drag you back to the bedroom, don’t question me.”

Dark laughed a bit, picking himself back up.

“You’re cute. I’m not going back to the room, however, I have things that need to be done.”

Wilford followed after his stubborn partner, scowling as Dark just continued on his day, despite being sick. He had done the same thing, but still.

The two entered the kitchen and Wilford guided Dark away from the glassware, making him glare.

“Wilford, I am fine. You do not have to guide me like I’m Host.”

“The Host laughs slightly at the jab, but makes it obvious he heard your remark, cautioning you to look around the room at who all is in it before being insulting.”

“Aww, sorry, chum, Dark is a little under the wea-GHK!”

Wilford looked at where Dark’s elbow had jabbed him, appalled.

“Did you just fucking hit me?”

“Mind your mouth.”

“Oooooh, tension~”

The two looked over at where Bing had swung in to grab something, opening the fridge and raising a brow over his sunglasses before finger gunning and leaving again, holding two sodas.

“…Can I cough on him?”

“Dark, you know you can’t.”

“It’d be so easy.”

“I thought you weren’t sick.”

“I’m not, I’d just like to pretend to be. Freak him out a bit.”

Wilford looked after the android as he turned the corner.

“…Was that Google’s shirt?”

“…”

“IT WAS!”

“…Dammit.”

“You owe me!” Wilford yelled excitedly, shaking Dark around as he jumped up and down, holding his shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah, I owe Anti, too.” Dark replied, trying to keep himself from falling at the motion.

Wilford kept shaking him and the demon ended up lurching, grabbing the countertop to keep himself from toppling as he fought getting sick. He had knocked a couple of cups off the counter.

The Jim Twins wandered into the room, confused at the clattering sounds they had heard, fingers covered with bright paints, a confused, yet artsy Septic Ego following them, holding a paintbrush.

“Ze hell ‘appened ‘ere?”

“I fell,” Dark said stiffly, fighting is turning stomach.

“He fell for me,” Wilford lied cheekily.

“Well, zat’s already obvious. I meant ze loud crashing.”

“He fell hard~”

The Jims came closer, wiping their fingers off on their clothes as they crouched to peer in Dark’s eyes. Said eyes were shaking, and the demon looked very, very pale.

“Jim thinks that the Demon is not feeling very good right now. He’s got a gut ouchie.”

“A boo-boo on his insides.”

“Just say ‘e’s sick.” the French Ego said simply.

“I’m not sick!” Dark roared before clutching his head and groaning.

Okay, maybe he was sick.


End file.
